


Welcome To The Hellhound

by Amsare



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M, M/M, Slash, Slow Build
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsare/pseuds/Amsare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tutti in zona conoscono il locale di Fergus Crowley: benvenuti al <i>Hellhound</i> dove la notte diventa il giorno e si vive a tempo di Rock; Sam Winchester ha bisogno di un lavoro estivo e suo fratello Dean, membro dei <i>Fallen Angels</i>, gli consiglia proprio di andare al <i>Hellhound</i>: Sam verrà catapultato in un mondo ben diverso da quello rassicurante di Stanford, abitato da veri Angeli Caduti che gli cambieranno la vita.</p><p>Entrate pure, ordinate quel che volete e danzate al ritmo del Rock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome To The Hellhound

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è una long-fiction che avevo in cantiere da tempo ma adesso credo sia arrivato il momento giusto per iniziare a pubblicarla, dato che sono alla fine di _“Blame It On The Rain”_ (che sto scrivendo e che non ho abbandonato, lo assicuro!)  
>  _“Welcome To The Hellhound”_ è una Rockband AU – contesto che adoro! – e spero che vi piacerà, così come sta piacendo a me scriverla; come sempre, i personaggi di Supernatural non sono miei e la storia è scritta solo per divertimento.

_Entrate pure, ordinate quel che volete e danzate al ritmo del Rock._

***

  
Il furgoncino accostò lungo il bordo della strada battuta, alzando un polverone che si poté intravedere per un attimo quando venne illuminato dai fanali anteriori del veicolo, per poi scomparire così come era apparso. Si erano fermati accanto ad una delle tante auto parcheggiate in fila per la strada che portava al locale, il famoso  _Hellhound_ ; nonostante fossero in un furgoncino, si riusciva a sentire il rimbombo della musica ad alto volume e dello schiamazzare della gente che di fatto sovrastavano il vecchio motore.  
   
“Siamo arrivati ragazzo!” Bobby Singer tirò il freno a mano del furgoncino per poi voltarsi verso il giovane passeggero; Sam non aveva parlato molto da quando erano partiti da casa e Bobby poteva scommetterci che fosse nervoso: il ragazzo stava per fare un passo da gigante.  
   
"Ti devo accompagnare?" Chiese ironico, guardandolo con sguardo eloquente.  
   
"No Bobby, non ho dieci anni. Aspetta qui, non ci vorrà molto." Rispose Sam con una mezza risata, poco convincente; prese la sua borsa a tracolla e uscì dal veicolo, sistemandosi il colletto della camicia a quadri che gli si era incastrato con la tracolla –  _ci mancava solo che si impiccasse senza nemmeno aver concluso nulla!_  
   
Bobby suonò il clacson di scherno facendo sobbalzare Sam che dopo aver imprecato per lo spavento, si incamminò verso il locale  _Hellhound._  
   
La strada semibuia era illuminata in lontananza dalla grande insegna neon rosso fuoco del locale, che a intermittenza invitava i clienti ad abbandonare ogni speranza ed entrare nel mondo della perdizione; Sam sbuffò a quel messaggio che tutto gli faceva pensare tranne che ad un pub e continuò a camminare fino all'entrata, dove un gruppo di ragazzi tempestati di piercing stava fumando e parlando sonoramente.  
   
Fece un sorriso nervoso ad una ragazza che aveva appena buttato fuori un po’ di fumo; il trucco nero pesante era un po’ colato intorno agli occhi donandole un aspetto trasandato, così come il rossetto pesante attorno alle labbra. Si limitò ad osservarlo interrogativa, come per dirgli “Sono troppo fuori dalla tua portata, amico” tornandosene alla sua sigaretta.  
   
Sam cercò di ignorare quell’orribile sensazione di disagio che si stava facendo strada nel suo corpo: doveva solo spingere la porta d’ingresso –  _un bel respiro – e..._  
   
L`odore della birra e del whisky lo colpirono in pieno,  _era davvero forte_ , come se fosse impregnato agli stessi muri spessi di legno grezzo del locale; volantini e foto di eventi musicali erano appesi praticamente su ogni spazio libero delle pareti, dandogli l'aspetto di un grande collage multicolore.  
   
Si fece largo tra la folla che era ferma davanti all'ingresso, cercando di essere il più sciolto possibile – non stava andando a morire, per la miseria! Doveva solo parlare con il capo e poi tutto sarebbe stato più semplice.  
   
_Respira, respira Sam, hai fatto di peggio._  
   
Non sapeva davvero il perché di quella stupida agitazione, forse era solo l'ambiente che non lo faceva sentire a suo agio, forse perché era il suo primo colloquio di lavoro –  _se così lo si voleva chiamare_...  
   
Una ragazza dai capelli biondi palesemente tinti, con addosso un vestito nero e molto  _aderente,_ gli passò di fianco. "Permesso!"  
   
Stava portando un vassoio di bottiglie vuote, gli fece l'occhiolino con fare provocante e lo superò senza dire altro.  
   
"Hey scusa!" Non ci pensò due volte, andando dietro alla ragazza; lei non si voltò, continuando a camminare fra la folla verso il bancone. "Scusami!"  
   
Sì fece largo tra due motociclisti, cercando di non soffocare –  _se ogni sera sarà così non durerò molto_.  
   
Arrivato sano e salvo al bancone, guardò la ragazza bionda che stava parlando con il barista – o perlomeno il tipo che sembrava il barista, questo posto gli sembrava sempre più caotico ogni secondo che passava – decidendo di interrompere.  
   
"Hey ciao, scusami se ti disturbo..." La ragazza lo guardò divertita, mentre il barista si chinò per prendere delle birre per poi aprile con la  _bocca_ – molto igienico, davvero molto igienico.  
   
Sam rabbrividì, fissando uno dei tappi caduto sul bancone.  
   
"Amico, hai una faccia!" La ragazza scoppiò a ridere alla scena.  
   
Lui scosse la testa. "Sì, Okay, senti mi chiamo Sam Winchester, sono qui per il posto di lavoro...?"  
   
Il viso della ragazza si illuminò. "Sam Winchester?  _Winchester_? Come  _Dean Winchester_? Il chitarrista dei  _Fallen Angels_?!" Sembrava che dovesse svenire da lì a poco dall'eccitazione.  
   
"Ehm, veramente è stato proprio lui a consigliarmi di venire qui per quel lavoro." Rispose Sam, portandosi una mano dietro la testa, chiaramente a disagio; non credeva che suo fratello fosse una specie di celebrità in quel mondo, ma a guardare quella ragazza sembrava che gli avesse appena confessato di essere imparentato con Johnny Depp o simili.  
   
_Wow_.  
   
La ragazza era raggiante, scambiando un'occhiata con il tipo del bancone.  
   
"Allora va bene, tranquillo! Seguimi, ti porto di sopra che così puoi parlare con il capo." Gli allungò una mano.  
   
"Sono Meg comunque, piacere di conoscerti Sam."  
   
Sorrise amichevolmente, rincuorato dalla disponibilità della ragazza. "Piacere mio!"  
 

***

  
Meg lo portò su per delle scale che si trovano nel backstage del palco – adesso sgombro dato che non c'erano esibizioni programmate per quella serata. Sam si guardò intorno, cercando di sgrullarsi da dosso la sensazione di trovarsi in qualche film di malavita di serie C; si aspettava un tizio grasso e baffuto che lo attendeva da dietro quella porta lì in cima, magari mentre stava contando banconote da cinquanta.  
   
Fumando sigari cubani.  
   
 _Doveva finirla di guardare quegli stupidi film la sera tardi_.  
   
Meg bussò due volte alla porta – dove era appeso un poster di quello che sembrava un cane infernale dagli occhi  _spiritati_ – per poi aprire senza aspettare una vera risposta. Entrato nella stanza, un forte odore di fumo gli fece arricciare il naso e tossire un paio di volte.  
   
Se Sam era rimasto sorpreso nel vedere le pareti del locale poco prima, adesso era davvero senza parole: non solo volantini, ma anche vecchie foto, articoli di giornale ingialliti che ricoprivano le due pareti laterali e pile di vinili che si trovavano ammucchiati in un angolo – riuscì a intravedere solo alcuni nomi plastificati delle band che suo padre ascoltava in macchina nelle lunghe traversate del Paese quando era piccolo:  _Led Zeppelin, Motorhead, ACDC, Iron Maiden..._  
   
"Meg, chi è questo gigante?" Una voce autoritaria e dall'accento inglese lo riportò alla realtà; Sam guardò l'uomo che si trovava seduto dietro la scrivania disordinata – carte, scontrini, penne, plettri e quant'altro – mentre fumava una sigaretta; un laptop ricoperto di stickers e che aveva visto giorni migliori si trovava in bella vista sull'unico angolo sgombro.  
   
L'uomo avrà avuto più di quarant'anni ma sicuramente non somigliava affatto a nessun quarantenne che Sam avesse mai incontrato: i capelli scuri erano fuori posto, gli occhi un po' arrossati e spiritati tanto da ricordargli il cane infernale appeso alla porta – per non parlare dei tatuaggi che erano in bella mostra su entrambe le braccia: Sam fu colpito dalla scritta " _King of Hell_ " sul bicipite destro. Indossava un gilet di jeans aperto e trasandato ai bordi che completava l'immagine di quello strano tipo.  
   
Si chiese per l'ennesima volta in quella giornata  _perché_  avesse pensato di chiedere un lavoro estivo al  _Hellhound._  
   
"Capo, questo è Sam, è venuto per il posto di lavoro." Fece Meg, spingendolo verso la scrivania per poi uscire dalla stanza senza aggiungere altro.  
   
Ci fu un silenzio imbarazzante, l'uomo gli fece cenno di sedersi davanti a lui e fece un tiro alla sigaretta, buttando fuori il fumo e rendendo l'aria respirata da Sam ancora più acre; poi, senza troppa fretta, lo guardò con fare interrogativo.  
   
"Così tu sei Sam...?"  
   
"Sam Winchester."  
   
"Piacere Sam. Fergus Crowley." Gli allungò la mano per stringergliela forte. "Sono il Re da queste parti." Gli sorrise in un modo inquietante, per poi allungarsi sullo schienale della sedia e fare un altro tiro ad occhi chiusi. "Immagino che tu sia imparentato con Dean Winchester."  
   
Non era una domanda.  
   
Sam annuì. "Sì, è lui che mi ha detto che cercavate del personale."  
   
Crowley lo guardò divertito. "E tu sei interessato a far parte del  _personale_? È un lavoro tosto." Di scatto si portò avanti e poggiò i gomiti sulla scrivania, buttando il mozzicone di sigaretta nel posa cenere a forma di teschio. "Hai mai lavorato in un pub prima d'ora?"  
   
Sam si irrigidì, preso alla sprovvista: pensava che questo lavoro non richiedesse particolari requisiti.  
   
 Tanto valeva essere onesti.  
   
"No, non proprio, ma imparo in fretta."  
   
"Dean mi ha parlato bene di te e ho davvero bisogno di una persona in più, non posso perdere tempo a cercare qualcun altro. Confido sul fatto che ti ambienterai subito, mi basta sapere questo. Se dai problemi sei fuori, semplice. No?" Fece una pausa, fissando Sam negli occhi. "Mi capisci?"  
   
Sam annuì. "Certamente! Quando comincio?"  
   
Il volto di Crowley si rilassò. "Perfetto. Domani sera ti voglio qui alle sei. Meg ti spiegherà tutto." Sì alzò e andò ad aprire la porta facendogli cenno di uscire. "Adesso vai,  _Alce._ "  
   
Il soprannome lasciò interdetto Sam che senza dire altro uscì dalla stanza per poi scendere le scale.  
   
Meg era tornata al bancone ed era nuovamente indaffarata con dei boccali di birra, così Sam senza salutare nessuno uscì da quel posto – doveva trovare Bobby e tornarsene a casa.  
   
Come prima impressione il luogo gli era sembrato davvero pessimo, tutto quello che Sam sperava non fosse: certo, il lavoro era pur sempre lavoro, bastava pensare a suo padre e a cosa non avrebbe fatto pur di guadagnare qualcosa.  
   
Mary Winchester morì quando Sam aveva solo sei mesi in un incendio che nel giro di poco aveva inghiottito l'intera casa; John e i bambini ne uscirono vivi per miracolo. Da quel giorno in poi, la loro vita divenne nomade, di strada in strada a bordo dell'Impala, alla ricerca di un posto dove iniziare di nuovo la loro vita, di un lavoro, una casa: la fine a quel vagabondare sembrava che non arrivasse  _mai_ – John troppo impegnato nell'affogare i dispiaceri nell'alcool, rendendo la situazione ancora più complicata: quante promesse infrante, quante notti passate a domandarsi se John fosse tornato al motel o meno, stringendosi forte a Dean che lo rassicurava per farlo addormentare; poi la svolta, forse il giorno più bello della vita di Sam.  
John lo lasciò con suo fratello a casa del suo migliore amico Bobby – dopo che quest'ultimo lo scosse e gli diede  _dell'idiota_ – così che i due ragazzi conobbero  _finalmente_ cosa significasse vivere stabili in una casa propria, con delle stanze e del vero cibo: altro che fast food!  
Dean abbandonò la scuola quasi subito, ritirandosi a fare il meccanico con Bobby e a dedicarsi alla musica mentre Sam eccolo lì,  _studente di legge a Stanford_  e dal giorno seguente dipendente al  _Hellhound_.  
Nonostante le borse di studio coprivano la maggior parte delle spese, Sam voleva ripagare Bobby per tutti i sacrifici che aveva fatto, senza parlare di Dean che si era giocato l'infanzia per crescerlo.  
   
Adesso era arrivato il momento per ripagarli.  
   
 _Andrà tutto bene_ , pensò, mentre saliva sul furgoncino e chiudeva la portiera con un tonfo.  
 

***  
 

Il locale era semi-vuoto – dopotutto avevano aperto da poco: Crowley era già chiuso nel suo ufficio, lasciando la gestione ai suoi fedeli ragazzi; Sam era tranquillo, stava capendo come usare il registratore di cassa o come spillare una birra, tutto grazie al barista _Ash_ che a modo suo gli faceva da maestro.  
   
Quella sera, verso le undici e mezza, i _Fallen Angels_ avrebbero suonato davanti miriadi di ragazzi e ragazze scatenati: suo fratello Dean sarebbe dovuto arrivare a momenti assieme al resto della band per sistemare gli strumenti e fare il soundcheck.  
   
"SAMMY!!!" perso come era nei suoi pensieri, ci mancava poco che gli venisse un attacco di cuore. Stava pulendo il bancone quando la voce di suo fratello gli rimbombò prepotentemente in testa. “Ciao a te Dean” disse, guardando il ragazzo appena entrato nel locale.  
Dean aveva quattro anni più di lui ma poche persone si sarebbero accorte che i due ragazzi erano effettivamente fratelli; erano molto diversi fra loro, sia fisicamente che caratterialmente.  
   
Dean aveva lavorato sempre sodo, pagandosi quelle poche lezioni di chitarra facendo il meccanico da Bobby per non gravare sulla sua famiglia; spesso ripeteva che fosse Sam il fratello intelligente, ribadendo che sarebbe diventato uno degli avvocati migliori in America.  
   
Questa volta, Dean aveva i capelli castani impiastrati di gel – nessun colore strano  _grazie al cielo_  – e pareva che si fosse fatto un nuovo piercing al sopracciglio destro dato che Sam non ricordava di averlo visto l'ultima volta a casa; vivevano insieme, certo, ma c’era anche da dire che Dean usciva molto più spesso di lui, restandosene anche fuori a dormire.  
   
Sam era tornato da Bobby da pochi giorni e ancora non aveva avuto modo di parlare seriamente con suo fratello da quanto erano stati impegnati in quei giorni, Sam a disfare i bagagli e a rivedere appunti delle ultime lezioni mentre Dean a lavorare in officina e a suonare con la band altrove.  
   
Guardò meglio il fratello: indossava una maglietta rossa sbiadita mezza stracciata di dietro, tempestata di spille, così come i jeans che erano rotti a metà ginocchio. _Ovviamente_  non potevano mancare gli anfibi rovinati.  
   
"Quanti tatuaggi nuovi ti sei fatto nel frattempo?" Chiese ridendo Sam; era una domanda legittima visto che non appena aveva compiuto diciotto anni, Dean aveva iniziato a coprirsi di tatuaggi. Il primo fu una donna stilizzata sopra il fianco destro ed era quello preferito di Sam – dopotutto lo aveva fatto per la mamma.  
   
Dean si sedette al bancone con tranquillità; da come su muoveva sembrava quasi che lo possedesse quel posto, per poi allungare una mano verso una delle bottiglie vuote che Sam stava sistemando.  
   
Ci diede un occhiata e poi si scolò l'ultimo sorso. Tipico di Dean.  
   
"Uhm ho ribattuto il mietitore sulla spalla, si era sbiadito troppo per i miei gusti... Ah e mi sono fatto un piercing alla lingua."  
   
Sam inarcò le sopracciglia, fermandosi dalla pulizia del bancone. "Alla lingua? E quel coso sul sopracciglio?"  
   
Dean alzò le spalle. 'Ero ubriaco e avevo fatto una scommessa con Gabriele due sere fa... Non te ne sei accorto?"  
   
 _Gabriele?_ "Chi?"  
   
"Gabriele. Suona nella mia band ricordi? Io, band... Devo farti un disegnino?"  
   
Sam aveva lo sguardo perso. "Il batterista Sam." Sospirò Dean, scuotendo la testa.  
   
"Oh okay, il batterista!"  _Oh certo era ovvio_.  
   
Sam non aveva mai incontrato o visto i  _Fallen Angels_ dal vivo – il che poteva sembrare strano, dopotutto erano l'orgoglio di suo fratello – ma non c'era  _mai_ stata l'occasione di presentarsi: Sam non era tipo da concerti, figurarsi se era tipo da musica punk, metal o quel che era. Amava il suo posticino tranquillo all'Università, le sue cose o la musica pop che sentiva ogni tanto alla radio. Dean e il suo mondo erano lontani anni luce dalla sua stanzetta e dai suoi libri di legge al campus; inoltre, quando Dean usciva a suonare, andava in uno studio professionale quindi nessun membro dei Fallen Angels aveva mai incrociato Sam Winchester.  
   
"Sì Sam. Okay, è vero che abbiamo avuto dei cambiamenti ultimamente: il vecchio chitarrista Benny aveva delle idee diverse dalle nostre e adesso ne stiamo cercando un altro... Però da qui a non sapere con chi suono!"  
   
Dean fece l'offeso, Sam che lo fissava cercando di capirci qualcosa. Era contento per Dean, davvero, ed era contento che gli avesse suggerito questi lavoro – ma era tutto lì.  
   
"Non ci andavi d'accordo con Benny?" Il nome gli era familiare.  
   
"Bravo Sammy!  _Andavo_ , al passato, hai detto bene." Dean guardò in basso tamburellando le dita sul legno – mmm, l'argomento era fuori questione. "Te l'ho detto non andavamo più d'accordo da un punto di vista musicale... Ci ha fatto arrivare il conti del tatuatore."  
   
Sam ci stava capendo sempre meno, ma non fece in tempo a fargli altre domande che vennero interrotti da una voce squillante.  
   
"Hola amigos!" Un ragazzo di bassa statura entrò nel locale, facendo l'occhiolino a Meg che rise scuotendo la testa.  
   
Portava una camicia a quadri scarlatta arrotolata ai gomiti, mostrando nessun tatuaggio con estremo stupore di Sam e un paio di pantaloncini corti rossi  dai quali spuntavano due bacchette da batterista proprio dalla tasca posteriore; si portò una mano fra i capelli – più lunghi di quelli di Dean – scompigliandoli.  
   
La cosa che però colpì di più Sam fu il sorriso malizioso che prometteva nient’altro che guai.  
   
"Gabe!" Dean si alzò dalla sedia, buttandosi tra le braccia del nuovo arrivato.  
   
"Dean-o!"  _Gabe_ rise sonoramente quando venne sollevato da terra senza troppi sforzi.  
   
Sam tossì in imbarazzo.  
   
"Chi è questo gigante? Nuovo acquisto di Crowley?" Chiese Gabe, adocchiandolo da dietro Dean.  
   
Sam a quello sguardo si sentì nudo – gli stava facendo la radiografia, non era un'occhiata tanto per fare – ed arrossì violentemente.  
   
"Gabe, mio fratello Sam – Sam, questo è Gabriele, il batterista di cui ti parlavo prima." Li presentò Dean, entusiasta.  
   
" _Gabe_ per gli amici." Precisò Gabriele con un ghigno poco rassicurante, avvicinandosi a Sam per stringergli la mano. "Piacere  _Gabriele._ " disse Sam facendo enfasi sul nome dell'altro: si pensava di potersi prendere tutta quella confidenza? Lui non era Dean e soprattutto era lì per lavorare e non per  _flirtare._  
   
Gabriele non gli badò, continuandolo a guardare divertito. "Crowley già ti ha fatto fare gli straordinari?"  
   
Sam gettò lo straccio nel secchio sotto il bancone, mettendosi a sistemare i bicchieri negli scaffali dietro di sé.  
"Non mi posso lamentare."  
   
"Ah! Meglio per te; Crowley sa essere tremendo a volte – " Gabriele si sporse dal bancone verso di lui, portandosi una mano sulla bocca come per non farsi sentire dal  _Re_ in questione. " – e te lo dice uno che non ci lavora qui ma che ci suona solo."  
   
Sam fece un sorriso tirato, continuando il suo lavoro – le voci su Crowley non lo spaventavano affatto, finché avrebbe fatto il suo lavoro non poteva lamentarsi; gli aveva detto di cominciare non appena possibile e Sam era arrivato puntuale, parcheggiando l'auto scassata che gli aveva prestato Bobby in un comune posto auto accanto al locale.  
("L'ho rimessa in sesto per te Sam! Dai un colpo qui e vai che è una meraviglia!" aveva detto Bobby dando due sonore manate sul cofano della macchina.)  
   
"Facci due birre Sammy!" Disse Dean, battendo le mani sulla schiena di Gabriele, che rimase senza fiato –  _si doveva preoccupare?_  
   
"Arrivano!" Tanto valeva fare il proprio lavoro; Gabriele non era così male, pareva un tipo a posto se si pensava al tipo di persone che invece frequentava suo fratello in quel locale; per inquadrarle tutte a Sam era bastato solo entrarci la prima volta là dentro.  
   
Prese due bicchieri e spillò la birra con facilità. – la prima volta aveva strabordato mandando la schiuma  _ovunque_ tanto che Ash si dovette dare una mano in fronte per la disperazione – per poi posarle sul bancone.  
   
In quel momento si sentì un gridolino di eccitazione provenire da uno dei tavoli vicino all'entrata e Sam fu stupito nel vedere che era stata Meg a gridare, gettando a terra lo straccio con il quale stava pulendo i tavolini per battere le mani.  
   
"Luci!"  
   
 _Luci?_  
   
Sam ricordava che quando aveva quattordici o quindici anni, Dean aveva iniziato ad interessarsi al punk (prima si era limitato a consumare tutti i CD presenti a casa di Bobby) e per un periodo ascoltò i Sex Pistols: ecco, in quel preciso momento nel locale era entrato Sid Vicious, tornato indietro dal mondi dei morti  
   
Questo "Luci" si trovava appoggiato al muro dell'ingresso con una Meg ipereccitata con le braccia al collo – anche se non sembrava l'unica ad essere contenta di vederlo.  
Gabriele non aveva fatto in tempo a fare un sorso di birra che alzò la testa per vedere il nuovo arrivato, alzando le braccia per fargli cenno.  
   
Dean fu più esplicito.  
   
"Figlio di puttana!" Disse ridendo ad alta voce. "Sempre con calma te la prendi, eh?"  
   
Il ragazzo in questione si scollò Meg di dosso guardandola con fare malizioso per poi avvicinarsi ai due ragazzi al bancone; camminava trascinandosi sul parquet, gli anfibi che risuonavano ad ogni passo.

 Sam dedusse che questo "Luci" fosse il bassista della band di suo fratello – gli mancava di conoscere solo lui e in più, il look era inequivocabile: i capelli biondi spettinati, una T-shirt nera con su scritto in bianco  _(a mano!?)_ _"Exorcisamus te"_ e un paio di jeans strappati all'altezza del ginocchio con una catena appesa a due passanti.  
   
"L'importante è essere arrivati, no?" La voce melliflua, _tentatrice_ , lasciò sorpreso Sam che rabbrividì non aspettandosi un tono simile; capitava spesso che delle voci fossero particolari, questa di _Luci_ non era da meno.  
   
Senza badare alle proteste di Gabriele, il nuovo arrivato prese il suo bicchiere di birra bevendone due grandi sorsi; quando lo posò, i suoi occhi si incontrarono per la prima volta con quelli di Sam.  
   
_Erano di ghiaccio._  
 


End file.
